


A Dysfunctional Family

by hchollym



Series: The Botwin Boys [1]
Category: Weeds (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top!Shane, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation, bottom!Silas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: When Silas sleeps with Shane to give him an outlet for his anger – so he doesn’t kill someone again – he gets more than he bargained for. Their family is messed up anyway, so why fight it?
Relationships: Shane Botwin/Silas Botwin
Series: The Botwin Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732192
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	A Dysfunctional Family

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know guys… I just wanted more of this pairing, because there’s literally only 1 other story on A03. 
> 
> This takes place when the boys are living in Copenhagen. The show got really confusing with Shane’s age, so we’re just going to say that he’s at least 18. 
> 
> This is NOT meant to portray healthy sex. First of all, it’s incest, so there’s that, but Shane also does not check in with Silas to see if he’s still okay, so there’s a certain level of dub-con as the sex goes on.

Silas doesn’t know how the hell his life got to this point. He had a normal life once; a _good_ life. Then everything went to hell, and now he’s living in Copenhagen while his drug-dealer mother is in prison for a murder that his brother committed. It’s like the worst soap opera he’s ever heard of. His family is fucked up; each dysfunctional and insane in their own way; but Silas had always believed that he was a little better than that. Turns out, he’s not.

The fact that he is letting his little brother fuck him – and enjoying it – should be enough evidence of that. He was only doing this to keep everyone out of trouble; that was how he justified it anyway. Shane had issues, and if didn’t cope with his anger in a healthy (well, health _ier_ ) way, then he’d probably end up killing someone else, and then they’d have to go on the run again. Silas was just doing this to protect all of them; _really_. And if he happened to enjoy it at the same time, then fuck it, why not? It was unexpected, but he deserved _something_ after all the shit he’s had to deal with.

He tugged at the restraints holding his hands against the headboard. They were too tight to budge, and the rope rubbed against the smooth skin on his wrists as he squirmed. His knees were pressed against his chest, making him feel like the air was punched out of his lungs, as Shane snapped his hips quickly, pushing deeper inside than should be possible. He was never gentle or slow, but Silas thought it was better that way anyway. This was just _fucking_ – brutal and raw; an outlet for aggression. They weren’t making love, and Silas didn’t think he could handle the sheer _wrongness_ of it if they did, so this worked.

Shane’s balls were smacking against Silas’ ass at every thrust, the sound deliciously sinful. He could see the swell of Shane’s cock protruding slightly from his stomach, and _fuck_ , that should not have been as hot as it was. Silas was biting his lip hard enough to bleed, breathing through his nose as he tried to stop the moans and whimpers from leaving his mouth. He didn’t want to give Shane any more reason to be a smug little prick. 

“Look at you, moaning and panting like a bitch in heat,” Shane taunted him, voice low and gravelly, and Silas can’t help his sharp intake of breath.

“You’re already so wet, leaking all over both of us like a little whore, aren’t you?” Shane continued. Silas felt his face heat up, a shudder working its way through his body as he looked down to see that Shane was right; his precum was positively _soaking_ them. Shane slapped his ass hard, and Silas gasped, feeling the sting long after the hand was removed.

“Answer me,” Shane commanded, fucking into Silas so roughly that the blonde could barely breathe, let alone think.

It took him a moment to remember how to speak again, but he finally managed out a breathless, “y-yeah.” Shane seemed satisfied enough with the response, gripping Silas’ shoulder with one hand while thrusting mercilessly.

“The perfect son isn’t so perfect now, is he?” Shane goaded, twisting Silas’ nipple painfully, and Silas moaned as his back arched.

“You love getting impaled by your little brother’s cock, don’t you, baby?” The (horribly _wrong_ and disturbing) statement, along with the pet name, sent Silas over the edge. He cried out, body going rigid as his seed spurted from his untouched cock and covered both their stomachs.

Shane growled but didn’t stop. Silas wailed, twisting and writing to try and pull away, because it was _too_ much, but Shane wouldn’t let him. The brunette moved both hands to grip firmly at Silas’ hips as he pulled his older brother down towards his cock at the same time as he pushed forward. He thrust inside the sensitive hole relentlessly, and Silas groaned. He hadn’t even gone soft, and his mind was fuzzy as he tried to focus on forming words.

“Ngh, fuck, Shane, please!” he begged, sounding absolutely _wrecked_. He wasn’t even sure what he was asking for; to cum, to stop, to slow down, or something else entirely. He had a safe word, but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember what it was. His thoughts were too jumbled, an incoherent mess that left him feeling like he was drowning.

Shane didn’t bother responding; just smirked, looking like the predator that he truly was. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes that half-scared and half-excited Silas. The brunette was still pounding into him, and it _fucking_ hurt. Silas’ stomach was sore, his insides felt completely shredded, and his hole was stretched beyond belief. He felt like he was going to explode, teetering on the edge of a knife that separated pleasure and pain, and his cock was still straining in the air between them.

He barely registered the tears forming in his eyes, or the way they slid down his cheek as he held onto the ropes around his wrists for dear life. The bed was slamming against the wall loudly, and on one particularly hard thrust against his prostrate, Silas choked on his own spit, crying out and trying to pull up and away. Shane followed him easily enough, still fucking him with reckless abandon. Silas’ head fell back, slamming painfully against the headboard, and his vision temporarily went white. He heard someone screaming and pleading, but it took him a few moments to realize that it was him.

He couldn’t even open his eyes all the way, so he looked at Shane through his narrowed vision, barely hanging onto consciousness. His brother’s eyes were shining, sweat pouring down his chest, and his lips were swollen and glistening from biting on them. Silas wanted to kiss them _so_ badly; to lick and suck on his bottom lip; to taste Shane on his tongue. They’d never kissed before, and while Silas had been okay with it at first – relieved even, because for some reason, kissing your brother seemed more intimate than being fucked by him – but now, all he wanted was to feel Shane’s lips against his own.

He tried to move to connect their lips, but his head felt heavy and filled with lead. When Shane realized what Silas was doing, he looked surprised for a minute before shaking his head with a frown and pulling farther away, and _that_ made Silas’ stomach hurt in an entirely different way. Silas’s body was twitching and trembling, his voice hoarse as he whimpered and gasped. Shane leaned down, caging Silas in with his arms, and Silas held his breath in anticipation.

“I knew you were needy, but damn, baby,” Shane whispered into his ear, breath ghosting over the skin as he nipped at the lobe. Silas groaned and desperately tried to turn his face and kiss him, far past caring about _any_ boundaries they had left. Shane laughed, pulling far enough away that Silas was unsuccessful, and Silas groaned in frustration, pulling at the ropes.

“Tell me that you belong to me,” Shane demanded, and Silas shuddered violently.

“Oh, fuck yes,” he cried out, realizing that it was completely – and horribly – true. Shane looked smug, snapping his hips forward to hit Silas’ prostrate over and over again, and Silas sucked in a breath, eyes scrunched closed from the intensity of it all. Shane leaned down again, yanking Silas’ hair and pulling him up, crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Before Silas even had a chance to really process the kiss, his second orgasm hit him like a freight train. His body arched insanely far off the bed, body convulsing as his cum splashed over them. His hole clenched around Shane’s cock, and his little brother groaned, grinding deep inside Silas as his orgasm hit. The brunette’s seed coated Silas’ insides like he was filling him up and claiming him, and Silas felt his cock give another pathetic pulse.

Shane rested his forehead against Silas’ for a moment as they both caught their breath, taking their time to come down from the high. Silas’ body was still trembling as Shane pulled out, and he winced as his hole fluttered from the sudden emptiness. Shane untied the ropes around Silas' wrists and moved to stand up, and Silas felt a flash of panic as he gripped Shane’s arm. Fuck, when did he get so needy and _pathetic_? What the hell was happening to him? But Shane gave him a surprisingly soft look that made his stomach flip.

“I’m getting something to clean you up,” Shane told him gently, and Silas was taken aback from the kindness in his voice. His little brother quickly returned with a wet washcloth, wiping down Silas’ chest, cock, and hole gently. He wiped himself off too and then threw the washcloth onto the ground, lying down next to Silas and pulling the covers over them both. Silas turned towards him, ignoring the pain in his lower back as he did so, pulling Shane down into another – proper – kiss. He couldn’t help it; he _needed_ to know what it was like.

And oh, _oh_ , this was different than their sex. Shane seemed timid, hesitant, almost _vulnerable_ , and god that made Silas’ chest ache. _This_ was the Shane he remembered and missed, and it was really fucking with his mind. Shane pulled back, much too quickly in Silas’ opinion, but he was too tired to protest. His body felt like it was floating, light and satiated.

Shane wrapped his arm around Silas, pulling him closer into his side, and Silas suddenly felt warm all over. He wasn’t sure he could deal with this. He could deal with insane, harsh Shane, but _this_? Silas didn’t know what to think, but it somehow seemed even more fucked up than everything else that had just happened. He realized with a stab of horror that he was comfortable here, in his little brother’s arms, and that was like a punch to the gut.

“I give up,” Silas groaned in frustration, and Shane pulled back to give him a quizzical look. Silas sighed.

“I’m just as fucked up as the rest of you,” he admitted. Shane blinked before laughing loudly, his eyes dancing with mirth, and yeah, that did make Silas’ stomach feel like butterflies were attacking it.

“Just now figured that out?” Shane asked in amusement. Silas huffed and pouted, causing Shane’s grin to widen. Silas swallowed over the lump in his throat, throwing all hope of being normal out the window.

Their family was fucked up anyway. Why fight it?

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI, I’m probably (definitely) going to write another one-shot with this pairing with sub!Shane and dom!Silas, because Shane is a total pain slut in the show.


End file.
